╬ Amor Callado ╬
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Y porque con palabras no se amarte, porque no puedo resistirme a mis impulsos es por eso que hago esto de tomarte. KaixRei [Yaoi, lemon, un poco rape] Oneshot.


Oh si, porque yo no podía quedarme sin intentar este genero, no señor y como yo se que a nadie le va a gustar esta cosa maligna pues no me preocupo porque nadie lo leerá XD yo quería escribir algo así y lo voy a hacer, vamos a ver que tal me sale, aunque ya se que será terrible ¬.¬u

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Amor callado.** Ay que lindo titulo para un lemon todo retorcido (nótese que lo escribí con sarcasmo) ¬¬Uu

**Genero**: Yaoi, lemon y un poquito rape... me canse de solamente intentarlo y ahora mejor voy a hacerlo xD

**Parejas**: Nada mas una **Kai y Rei** n.n

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, porque como ya dijimos si fuese mío seria completamente prohibido en casi todas las partes del mundo y yo seria linchada.

**Advertencia**: Si, el fic contiene escenas sexuales (yo diciendo eso? que cosas XD) no aptas para menores o para personas que no gustan del genero si son de esas personas NO LEAN al rato no quiero recibir quejas porque yo ya advertí ¬¬

**_CcCcCcCcCcCcCc_** **Amor Callado** **_cCcCcCcCcCcCcC_**

Afuera algunos copos de nieve ya caían, si, el invierno se había hecho presente. Aunque apenas era se acercaba la tarde el frió intenso y lo nublado del cielo hacían que todo adquiriese un aspecto gris, era uno de esos días en los que prefieres quedarte en casa a tomar un delicioso chocolate caliente. Mas Takao y Max habían decidido a salir a hacer compras navideñas, ya que la fecha se venia acercando. Y era ya de esperarse que Kai se quedase en casa, mientras que Rei le hacia su típica y callada compañía.

Sin decir nada el chino se fue directamente al baño, llevándose consigo las cosas que necesitaría, pues en la mañana Takao había derramado algo de pintura sobre su bien cuidado cabello, misma pintura que según el estaba utilizando para las "tarjetas" navideñas que planeaba regalarle a cada uno de sus amigos.

"_Niño de preescolar_" le había llamado Kai, aunque no era nada porque preocuparse después de todo la pintura se quitaría con un poco de agua, así que ahora mismo pensaba darse un baño. Entro en el cuarto de baño que había en la habitación que compartía con el líder del equipo y cerro la puerta de madera tras de si. Se quito de encima aquel traje chino tan característico de el, y libero su cabello de la cinta blanca que siempre lo tenia apresado, cayendo como una cascada negra sobre su espalda. Entro en donde se encontraba la regadera y deslizo la puerta corrediza de un plástico blanco que transparentaba en algo.

Suspiro y se llevo una mano a la cabeza palpando la pintura que había dejado secar, de todas formas no era la gran cosa, pudo ser peor y Takao siendo tan imprudente como siempre pudo haber derramado pintura acrílica.

Tomo la llave del agua caliente y la giro mientras recargaba su mano sobre la pared que tenia enfrente...

"¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" -se dejo escuchar un grito por toda la casa-.

Kai quien estaba cómodamente acostado tomando un descanso se paro de golpe al escuchar a Rei guitar de aquella aterradora manera, ni pudo pensarlo con claridad cuando ya estaba golpeando la puerta del baño y con un gesto notoriamente preocupado en el rostro.

"¡Rei! .¡Rei!" -lo llamo con algo de desesperación- "¡Rei! .¡Respóndeme! .¿Qué diablos paso? .¡REI!" -si, bien, realmente estaba preocupado-.

"Kai" -hablo bajamente el chico desde dentro- "Kai... ¡El agua esta helada!" -soltó, haciendo que el otro soltase un suspiro tranquilizado, pero para que después su gesto se volviese uno molesto-.

"Estúpido" -le recrimino- "¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar por eso?" -la verdad es que se encontraba molesto por preocuparse de aquella manera que no había podido evitar-.

"¡Te digo que esta helada Kai!" -replico el chino, desde adentro-.

"Hmpf" -se quejo el otro, separándose levemente de la puerta- "Voy a fijarme" -dijo de forma seca pero suficientemente fuerte como para que el chino lo escuchase-.

"Gracias" -y si Kai lo hubiese visto, podría ver la sonrisa con lo que había pronunciado aquello-.

Se fue de la habitación refunfuñando un par de cosas en ruso, aun seguía molesto y resentido con el hecho. Mas no podía estarlo por demasiado tiempo, no con el chino que tanto amaba en silencio, porque si, desde hacia ya tiempo se había dado cuenta que Rei había movido tantas cosas en su interior y despertado tantos nuevos sentimientos en su ser, que solo podía llamarlos de una sola manera seguro de no equivocarse: Amor (ay que cursi soy ¬¬Uu) claro que, no pensaba decírselo ahora y quizás nunca, no iba a soportar un rechazo que pudiese lastimarlo mas que cualquier batalla que en el pasado hubiese enfrentado.

En fin, llego hasta donde se encontraba el calentador del agua y comprobó que este se había quedado sin gas, oh que pena. Se encogió de hombros y regreso a la habitación, llego hasta la puerta de aquel baño y ni siquiera se molesto en tocar solo en hablar.

"Tendrás que bañarte así, se acabo el agua caliente y no esperes a que haya nueva" -sentencio el, seguro de que estaba siendo escuchado-.

"Pero Kai" -se quejo Rei en cuanto había oído sus palabras- "¡Esta cosa casi es hielo!" -y no exageraba demasiado, tenia suerte de que el agua aun fuese liquida debido al invierno-.

"Hazle como quieras" -dio por finalizada la platica-.

Cuando ya no escucho al bicolor supo que le había dejado solo, suspiro, cubierto de una blanca toalla que había metido consigo y que ahora usaba para intentar dar un poco de calor a su cuerpo.

Pensó en sus opciones, no bañarse y quedarse con la hermosa tonalidad roja de sus cabellos o bañarse y arriesgarse a sufrir una hipotermia. No había de otra y con toda la resignación del mundo suspiro. Se quito la toalla que vagamente le daba un poco de confort a su cuerpo y de nuevo entro quedando bajo la regadera, se hizo a un lado y abrió la llave dejando que el agua cayese y apenas tuvo el valor de extender un brazo y dejar que el frió liquido lo tocase. Quito la mano, de acuerdo esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Por su parte Kai ya había regresado de nuevo hacia su cama intentando dormitar un poco, hasta que otro grito le hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente, aunque este ya no había sonado tan drástico como el otro. Ahora mas calmado pero aun así inquieto se enderezo quedando sentado.

"¿.¡Rei!.?" -le grito, a modo de preguntarle que pasaba-.

"¡Agua fría!" -respondió el y Kai supo de que se trataba-.

"¡No seas escandaloso!" -replico, volviéndose a acostar-.

Pero el chino ya no le contesto. Se recostó de nuevo y no pasaron muchos instantes cuando le volvió a escuchar soltar un gritillo y entonces supuso lo que estaba haciendo, ponerse abajo del agua fría y gritar al tiempo que se quitaba... de acuerdo eso era tan infantil que solo creía Takao capaz de hacer tal tontería.

Y precisamente era lo que estaba haciendo, Rei se abrazo a si mismo después de soltar otro de sus gritos y quitarse del agua, temblando. No comprendía como podía estar bajo el fuerte torrencial de una cascada y aguantar una carrera bajo la lluvia sin inmutarse, pero no podía soportar un chorro de regadera porque ya parecía niño de diez años. Claro que si aunamos que es pleno invierno y que el agua casi le sale con hielo quizás se podría explicar en algo su comportamiento.

¿Es que no se pensaba callar? Kai frunció el seño aun con los ojos cerrados al escuchar al menos por tercera vez como el chino armaba un escándalo en el baño, nunca creyó que el ojidorado seria capaz de hacer tal escena pero se había equivocado. Parecía que lo estaban torturando o peor aun.

Y entonces la idea le atravesó por la mente haciéndolo abrir ligeramente sus orbes rojizas. La idea de Rei bajo el agua y sin nada que cubriese aquel cuerpo que estaba seguro era perfecto le había llegado de una manera un tanto, hem, sugestiva por así decirlo. Y para colmo, se le había ocurrido gritar otra vez.

Genial ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento se le venían esos pensamientos que dejaba para cuando estuviese solo? pero es que no era posible dejar de pensar en aquello ¡Rei era tan fácil de desear! con esa mirada tan hechizante, con aquellos labios que sin duda se veían apetitosos, y ese cuerpo esbelto que muchas veces le había hecho perder el control del suyo y tener que irse antes de que fuese tarde. Genial, lo amaba y ahora lo deseaba ¿Faltaba algo mas? Ah si, necesitarlo pero eso también ya estaba.

Si el otro no se callaba seguramente le iba a hacer perder la cordura con esa imaginación suya, y es que era tan sencillo pensar que aquellos gritos que escuchaba pudiesen ser provocados por otra razón. Y cuando cayo en cuenta sus pálidas mejillas marcadas se habían tornado de un color sonrosado. Se puso de pie de golpe ¡Las cosas que pensaba! Y la culpa era del chino y de sus infantilismos.

Mejor se iba de ese lugar antes de que pensase en más "malas" cosas. Y justo cuando estaba por poner un pie adelante del otro para largarse la puerta del baño se abrió, es cierto ni siquiera noto cuando el chino dejo de gritar ni tampoco se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado todo por estar pensando en otras "cosas".

Volteo sus orbes rojizas hacia un lado y se quedo sin aliento. Rei parecía un ángel caído. Tenía una toalla amarrada en la cintura, mientras que cubría su espalda y pecho con otra toalla que mantenía aferrada con una de sus manos hacia el frente, su cabello largo estaba completamente mojado esparciéndose por su cuerpo, sus labios entre abiertos se movían al tiempo que titiritaba, su espalda estaba encorvada hacia delante mientras que temblaba de pies a cabeza, la escena le hubiese producido ternura totalmente, de no ser porque sus pensamientos ya estaban ocupados por otro tipo de ideas.

Apretó los puños pensando si irse o no irse ¡Rei tenia la culpa! Se veía tan inocentemente irresistible (en serio, ni yo misma se de donde estoy sacando esto o.OUu) estaba teniendo un debate interno tan grande consigo mismo en ese momento que la lucha que había tenido moralmente entre si usar o no a Black Dranzer (recordemos el primer campeonato) se quedaba corta con lo que ahora estaba debatiendo consigo mismo.

Tenia que irse para no cometer una estupidez... pero Rei era algo imposible de ignorar en ese estado... pero tampoco deseaba dejar expuestos sus sentimientos, mismos que no sabia como expresar... pero igualmente tampoco quería ignorar aquel loco deseo de sentir es piel contra suya... pero de antemano sabia que el chino lo rechazaría... ¡Ay que diablos! Podía vivir con un rechazo pero no un minuto mas sin sentir ese cuerpo contra el suyo (me encanta la lógica de Kai ¬¬u).

Apretó los puños con decisión y suspiro como ultimo intento para darse valor a lo que iba a hacer, y después sin ninguna vacilación camino hacia donde se encontraba el chino, no muy lejos de el.

Rei apenas si iba a preguntar algo, cuando Kai poso sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo jalo hacia el, apresando sus labios con los suyos, sus orbes doradas se abrieron grandemente ante esta acción, presa del asombro.

Pronto Rei sintió pasar la calida y húmeda lengua lamiendo sus labios y obligando con eso a que el abriese la boca. Apenas y si lo hizo aquella lengua se encontro con la suya y sin premura comenzo a acariciarla con algo desesperación. El sonrojo subió a sus frías mejillas y por reflejo intento separarse del bicolor, mas con esta acción solo logro que las manos que tenia sobre sus hombros se cerrasen sobre su espalda, apresándolo mientras que el continuaba disfrutando de aquel contacto. Su lengua casi se entrelazaba con la del ruso que insistía en aquel beso, y aunque no quería aceptarlo lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

Se dio la vuelta aun teniéndolo preso entre sus brazos y comenzando a caminar, prácticamente obligando al ojidorado a mover los pies y fue cuando sintió el borde de la cama de Hiwatari chocar contra el.

Pero lo que lo asusto fue sentir el peso del otro de nuevo obligándolo a ceder, intento forcejear pero la fuerza de Kai siempre seria mas, al final termino sobre la cama, con Kai sobre el y se hubiese quejado, de no ser porque los labios del otro seguían sobre los suyos. Intento alejarlo con sus manos en un vano intento logrando con eso solo que el ojicarmín las apresase por las muñecas con sus manos, impidiéndole ahora moverlas pues las sujetaba con fuerza. Cuando la boca del que lo estaba sometiendo fue a dar hacia su pecho desnudo, ya libre de aquella toalla que había quedado tras de el en la cama, aprovecho para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

"¡Ya basta Kai!" -ordeno, viendo tan solamente las hebras azules del otro- "¡Detente!" -y sin embargo se hizo oídos sordos-.

Iba a gritarle, cuando sintió aquella lengua que antes había estado en su boca lamer una de sus tetillas ya endurecidas por el frió del agua que no hacia poco había mojado su cuerpo, y no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido ante eso, se había sentido deliciosamente bien.

"¿No vas a pedirlo al menos?" -dijo Rei, casi resignándose a lo que iba a suceder-.

"Hmpf" -no se molesto en responderle, estaba muy ocupado saboreando aquella piel, todavía un tanto fría-.

"¡Kai no sigas!" -replico el otro, no iba a dejar que las cosas pasasen de aquella manera-.

Y haciéndose el ignorante comenzó a besar aquel dorso y a pasar su lengua por el, captando el saber de aquella piel tan suave y tersa ¡Eso era lo que había estado deseando desde hacia ya tanto tiempo! Subió nuevamente el rostro, con la respiración agitada y un tinte rojo en las mejillas igual que sucedía con el chino. Beso nuevamente sus labios explorando aquella cavidad con su lengua y para su sorpresa la de Rei comenzó a corresponder finalmente aquellos insistentes besos que le daba, disfruto como no creyó hacerlo de aquel beso donde ambas lenguas jugueteaban placidamente. No pudo evitarlo y poco a poco fue soltando sus muñecas sabiendo que corría el riesgo de que el chino se resistiese. Pero aparentemente ya se había resignado porque se quedo quieto sin poder hacer nada mas que eso, estaba consiente de que el ruso era mucho mas fuerte que el y pelear seria inútil, además de que Kai había ya despertado la excitación de su cuerpo y aunque no lo desease enteramente ya nada mas podía hacer.

Kai continuaba besándolo maravillosamente, haciéndolo pensar si ya tenia practica adquirida en alguna otra parte. Para cuando se dio por enterado el ruso ya casi se había desecho de todas las prendas que traía puestas a excepción de aquel pantalón que ahora parecía ser su mayor obstáculo.

Y fue una sorpresa sentir las manos del chino encargándose de desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón, para después encargarse del botón y luego del cierre del mismo, bajándolo lentamente. Se separo de el mordiendo suavemente sus labios y comenzando a besar sus mejillas. Rei desvió la cabeza y quedo mirando hacia un lado mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca y comenzó a morder su uña, sin saber mas que hacer, mientras que sus mejillas completamente rojas contrastaban con sus orbes doradas que ahora se veían cristalinas.

Sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello del chico de cabellos negros, mismos que ahora se encontraban esparcidos por la cama, y mientras besaba aquella parte con suavidad logro deshacerse de aquellos pantalones, llevándose consigo la única prenda interior que impedía que se encontrase en el mismo estado que el ojidorado bajo el. Subió para besar nuevamente aquel rostro mientras que con su mano derecha bajaba por su cuerpo, sintiendo en contacto toda la piel del chico y la firmeza de la misma, arrancando algunos leves gemidos de los labios del tigre ahora gato sometido bajo el. Llego hasta aquella toalla y levantando un poco su cuerpo dio el espacio para que pudiese quitarla y al fin tener al otro como tanto tiempo y en secreto había deseado.

Bajo nuevamente su cuerpo y lo cubrió con el suyo haciendo que sus pieles entrasen completamente en contacto, y ambos soltaron un gemido al sentir chocar sus erectos y calientes miembros uno contra el otro, con placer Kai había comprobado que el otro estaba en las mismas condiciones que el.

"Ka...Kai..." -hablo entrecortadamente Rei- "¿Por qué... así?"

"No hables" -ordeno mientras bajaba besando y lamiendo aquella hermosa piel, arrancando suspiros al otro-.

"Pero..." -apenas si podía quejarse- "Yo no quiero... no de este modo..."

"No puedes ni engañarte a ti mismo con eso" -replico mientras regresaba a su tarea de saborear aquella dulce piel-.

Rei suspiro de nuevo, sintiéndose derrotado por segunda ocasión. El bicolor llego hasta su cadera, donde hizo mas tortuoso su descenso hasta por fin llegar a aquella necesitada parte del otro. Paso su lengua sobre sus labios, su respiración era agitada, y el sudor comenzaba a caer por su frente, y borraría aquellas marcas azules de sus mejillas de no ser porque desde hacia tiempo las había tatuado. Acerco sus labios hacia el erguido miembro del chino y dejo chocar su calido aliento contra este. Y mas se deleito al escuchar el gemido que había dejado salir el ojidorado seguido de su nombre, al fin escuchaba su nombre salir de aquellos labios con placer y sin duda sonaba mejor de lo que muchas veces se había imaginado. Porque mentiría si no aceptase que en anteriores ocasiones había deseado poseer aquel cuerpo, escuchar su nombre de los labios de Rei con éxtasis y proclamarse a si mismo como único dueño del chino, justo como ahora estaba pasando. ¿Quién dijo que los milagros no existían? Pues el que lo haya dicho que se tragase sus palabras porque mentía.

Sin hacer mas tortuosa la espera tomo aquel miembro y se lo llevo a la boca, cerrándose a su alrededor y dándose el deleite de escuchar un nuevo gemido por parte del chino. Paso su lengua sintiendo aquella textura más suave y delicada aun que el resto de la piel que había tenido el lujo de probar.

El chino arqueo la espalda, aferrando sus manos al cobertor de la cama, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejando escapar gemidos de completo placer al sentir aquella lengua pasearse de su de por si ya excitado miembro. Pero el no era el único con una necesidad tan arrebatadora, pues el bicolor sentía que no podría estar soportando mas tiempo aquella venerante y sofocante necesidad de poseer el cuerpo bajo el. Así que contra lo que le gustaría soltó la excitación de Rei pese a que este soltó quizás lo que fue un quejido de reproche, no lo sabia, estaba tan embargado en el placer del momento que no lo noto con claridad. Sin más se llevo un dedo a la boca donde se encargo de ensalivarlo para después tomar las caderas del chico y levantarlo ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que con su mano tomase uno de sus glúteos y se guiase con el, encontrando por fin aquella cavidad que solo en sueños se creía capaz de sentir. Sin mas introdujo en mismo dedo que se había llevado a la boca y escucho un claro quejido por parte de Rei, pero era mejor ya que si no lo hacia de ese modo seguramente seria peor después. Comenzó a mover lentamente el dedo causando mas molestias en el chino ya que comenzaba a doler mas, y sintió peor aun cuando un segundo dedo entro dentro de el y entonces cerro fuertemente los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas, mismas que acabaron por derramarse cuando un tercer dedo se les unió a los otros dos, y lo mas silencioso posible comenzó a llorar.

Cuando el bicolor considero que ya era suficiente saco sus dedos, para subir nuevamente por aquel cuerpo rozándolo con el suyo, hasta que quedo de nuevo a la altura del ojidorado. Con algo de congoja miro las lagrimas que caían pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse aunque lo quisiese (ay que sacrificado... perdón no pude resistir el comentario XD). Beso suavemente sus labios comenzando a ser correspondido ligeramente.

"Kai, no" -pidió contra aquellos labios-.

"Hm" -no dijo nada, porque de todas formas haría oídos sordos como lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo-.

Ahora que Rei parecía más relajado, coloco las manos sobre sus caderas apresándolas con firmeza para después levantarlo al tiempo que separaba aquellos tersos glúteos y comenzaba a buscar la entrada.

Al sentir el miembro del otro en aquella parte no le quedo más que suspirar tirándose a la resignación de nuevo, se encargo el mismo de separar más las piernas e intentar acomodarse hasta que sintió como la excitación del bicolor quedaba justo en su cavidad y después sencillamente cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Estaba por demás extrañado pero agradecido con la ayuda que le había brindado el chino, para estarse resistiendo cooperaba demasiado (xD) suspiro y comenzó a empujar suavemente sintiendo como la entrada del chino se abría a su paso. Y a pesar de que lo escucho quejarse y gritar ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo no se detuvo pues entre mas pronto lo hiciese mas pronto acabaría, así que mientras se adentraba besaba con delicadeza aquellas mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas que caían de los ojos cerrados el chico. Al fin toda la intromisión había cesado pero el aun lloraba.

Como si por primera vez pensase en sus desconsiderados actos, Kai acaricio aquellas mejillas tratando de secar el liquido salado que las cubría, llevo una mano hasta la cabeza del chico y comenzó a acariciar su azabache cabello ante los sollozos de este, no podía negar que estar dentro de el era una sensación completamente sublime y exquisita, pero no podía disfrutarla como el quisiese mientras el otro llorase y le hiciese sentir mal... quizás todo aquello había sido uno de sus mas grandes errores después de todo.

Si, bien, hubiese preferido romperse un brazo porque quizás eso dolería menos que el tener el palpitante y ansioso miembro del bicolor dentro de si, pero sin duda le gustaba mas la situación, sobre todo cuando comenzó a relajarse mas, y con ello el dolor de aquella intromisión cedía poco a poco, en instantes que le parecían eternos. Hasta que por fin el placer que había estado sintiendo hasta antes de aquello se hacia nuevamente presente, y comenzó a sentir la necesidad de buscar mas movimiento y fricción de aquel intruso que tenia dentro de su cuerpo... si, placer, ya estaba disfrutándolo.

Kai estaba justo a punto de arrepentirse por haberse dejado llevar por un momento de vana pasión, cuando sintió que las piernas del chino se cerraban alrededor de su cintura y como por aquella acción se adentro aun mas en el haciendo que gimiese ligeramente. Entendiendo claramente el mensaje comenzó a sacar y a meter lentamente su miembro iniciando con unas embestidas muy suaves que arrancaban quejidos de las bocas de ambos. Pero conforme el placer se hacia mas presente tuvo que acelerar el ritmo y la fuerza con la que estaba penetrando y adueñándose de aquella virgen entrada. El ojidorado era sumamente estrecho, tanto que causaba un delicioso y pequeño dolor en el ruso bicolor, pero que en mayor escala provocaba placer.

Comenzó entonces a sacar su miembro dejando lo suficiente dentro para volver a embestir de nuevo, al tiempo comenzaba a jadear y sus caderas se movían más violentamente mientras se sentía enloquecer, Rei era tan tibio, tan suave, sus adentros eran tan calidos y confortantes que sentía que perdería la razón de seguir así, mas no podía detener aquellas embestidas, ansioso de sentir la cavidad del chino apretar con fuerza su miembro mientras entraba y salía.

Si antes había dolido ahora aseveraba que había valido la pena, sus gemidos opacaban en mucho a los del bicolor, ya que sentirse tan lleno por el y con tanto placer desbordándose en su interior lo hacían gritar desesperado, y muchas veces el nombre de Hiwatari escapo de sus labios con desenfreno, mientras sentía como el miembro del ojicarmín entraba y salía de su cuerpo embistiéndolo con fuerza y llegando hasta lo mas profundo de aquella entrada.

La habitación se había llenado de los gemidos y gritos naturales de dos amantes haciendo desesperadamente el amor, quizás afuera el invierno reinaba pero adentro el calor de aquella habitación dominaba.

Cuando sintió que no podría soportar mas tiempo aquel sofocante placer, el bicolor llevo su mano hasta el erecto miembro del chino y lo sujeto presionando con fuerza, arrancando gemidos mas fuertes en el otro mientras que comenzaba a llevar su mano de arriba abajo masturbándolo al mismo ritmo que lo embestía. Ambos seguían perdidos en el placer, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor y cubiertos de un tenue rubor, mientras que sus respiraciones eran completamente agitadas y respiraban a bocanadas calientes de aire.

Rei mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras que con sus manos apretaba la tela de que cubría la cama, estaba al limite y ya no podría mas con todo aquello, sin poderlo evitar dejo salir toda su esencia que baño por completo la mano del ruso y los vientres de ambos dejando esparcido el liquido blanquecino por todas partes.

Por su parte al bicolor no le faltaría demasiado, así que valiéndose de su otra mano aun manchada con la esencia del chino, pudo sujetar las caderas del chico y apretarlas mas contra si, mientras que las piernas del otro se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de el. Volvió a sacar su miembro y a meterlo con más fuerza gimiendo por aquella estrechez deleitante, repitió la acción nuevamente con aun más ímpetu y frenesí para al fin sentir como su semilla se vaciaba dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad. Las piernas del ojidorado al fin perdieron fuerza y soltaron al otro cayendo a la cama mientras que el bicolor bajaba las caderas del pelinegro hasta que también quedo completamente tendido. Lentamente y aun recuperando el aliento salio de el causando incluso todavía un deje de placer con aquella acción. Se dejo caer al lado de la cama quedando boca arriba, respirando con agitación y completamente cansado.

Rei se dio media vuelta sobre uno de sus costados y quedo frente al bicolor, pasó uno de sus brazos y se aferro a su cintura, acercándose más al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza sobre aquel perfecto pecho. Pasaron tiempo intentando recuperar las energías y tranquilizar las espiraciones, mientras que el rubor de sus mejillas iba cediendo también.

"Abusaste de mi" -se quejo luego de un rato del chino-.

"Mira que pareció que lo disfrutaste tanto" -el bicolor llevo una de sus manos pasando por los húmedos cabellos negros del chino y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza-.

"... ¿Por qué?... lo menos que podías hacerme era pedirlo" -comento con algo de tristeza, entrecerrando sus doradas orbes-.

"Hmpf" -el otro pensó que en podría responder ahora- "No creí que fueses a aceptar".

"¿Por qué?" -cuestiono nuevamente-.

"Porque tu no me amas como yo a ti" -dijo, soltando al fin aquella verdad que por tanto tiempo se había guardado-.

Rei abrió más sus dorados ojos ante la declaración, y después sonrió soñadoramente para aferrarse más al cuerpo que tenia al lado.

"¿Y porque supones que no te amo? Jamás me lo has preguntado" -y con estas palabras Kai sintió que el mundo se detenía-.

"¿Me amas?" -pregunto al instante-.

"Si" -respondió dulcemente- "Lo suficiente como para dejar que abusaras de mi" -comenzó a reír de buena gana-.

"¿Y entonces porque te armaste alboroto?" -cuestiono sin poder evitar la duda-.

"Porque quería que me lo pidieras" -subió el rostro para encontrarse con el rostro del bicolor- "¿Y no pensaste en detenerte?".

"Como pusiste tan poca oposición y hasta ayudaste considere que no estabas tan contrariado con la idea" -sonrió con algo de burla pero también con ternura-.

"Contigo no se puede" -y dibujo una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas-.

Sin más se alzo un poco para rozar los labios Kai con los suyos, para que ambos comenzaran a besarse pero esta vez dejando la pasión a un lado para dar paso a la ternura. Se separaron y luego de arreglar algunas cosas terminaron por acostarse en la cama y cubrirse con las mantas. Rei se refugio en los brazos del ruso quien lo recibió protectoramente, para después dejarse vencer por el sueño. Bah, cuando llegasen Takao y Max tendría que decirles que no estaban de humor para salir de la habitación... menos mal que siempre terminaba por cerrar la puerta con llave.

Permaneció unos instantes mas despierto, mirando al dulce chico acurrucado en su pecho y tan tranquilamente dormido, sonrió con infinita sinceridad y sintiendo que no le hacia ya nada falta, ahora que estaba consiente de que Rei también le amaba no necesitaba nada mas para ser feliz, solamente necesitaba eso.

'_De haberlo sabido... no hubiese permanecido por tanto tiempo con este amor callado_' -pensó para no despertarlo al tiempo que el también cerraba sus rojizas orbes-.

Sin más también se dejo caer presa del sueño y del cansancio, pero sin duda sonriendo al igual que el chico que ahora dormía en sus brazos. Eran felices y solo eso importaba realmente.

**_CcCcCc_ FIN _cCcCcC_**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Moraleja de la historia: Si amas a alguien intenta abusar de el... o.O ¡Nah! esa no es la moraleja XD la moraleja es no bañarse con agua fría porque te puedes enfermar jajajajajaja. Bien no querrán saber de donde salio la trama para este fanfic ¬¬Uu pero eso si ¡Es mi primer lemon yaoi! Weno ya había hecho un lemon antes pero ese era para otra historia... ¡Este es el segundo! y primero del genero yaoi X3 y no es por nada pero me resulto más fácil de hacer que el primero, ay lógico XD de antemano pido disculpas porque no soy buena con estas cosas pero al menos lo intento. Iba a hacerlo hermoso, dulce y muy dedicado a los sentimiento pero pensé "A lo que venimos" y me fui directo a lo importante, ya después haré uno dulce y tierno. La verdad es la media noche con cuarenta minutos y estuve escribiendo esto mientras escuchaba "My heart will go on" ya saben de Celine Dion, el tema ese de Titanic, repetí la canción un montón de veces ¿Qué persona escucha tal dulzura de canción escribiendo estos degeneres? Solo yo, pero el caso es que cuando escribo con mucho sueño es cuando mas fácil me salen las palabras ¡He ahí porque el lemon salio así! Como se que nadie va a leer esto pues la verdad no estoy preocupada n.n de todas formas me despido y si por gracia divina del señor iluminado alguien llega a leer el fanfic: Gracias.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En el mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


End file.
